Accident Prone
by RiverCrystalSong
Summary: Amy is always the damsel in distress. And now's she's a klutz? How will this go down?


**For this story, I expended on the idea that Amy is always the damsel in distress, what about instead of always being the damsel, if she was a major klutz?**

**Accident Prone-Venetian Princess (parody of Telephone by Lady Gaga)**

"Amy, Rory, get down here!" she Doctor yelled from the console room.

Amy looked up from the book she was reading. "Come on, Rory, the Doctor needs us." He husband gets off the bed and leaves the room. Amy puts her book away and follows him. Rory was already at the bottom of the stairs when she caught up to him. She quickly walked down the steps when she stumbled and began to fall.

"Ow!" she yelled as Rory ran and caught her.

_Hello hello I need to see the doctor today  
>I have got a seriously painful injury<br>What what what did you say?  
>You ask who did this to me?<br>While I'll be honest I did it  
>I'm kinda clumsy<em>

"Nice catch, Rory." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," she said as she began to stand up. As soon as she put weight on her ankle, however, she fell back into Rory's arms.

"Ow, my ankle really hurts."

_Stop falling  
>Stop Falling<br>Don't wanna get hurt anymore  
>Tripped over my feet<br>and walked into a glass door  
>Stop falling<br>Stop falling  
>Ow I'm so sore<br>Went to sit on a chair  
>but missed and fell right to the floor<em>

"Doctor!"

"What is it, Amy?" he said while walking towards the couple on the ground.

"She twisted her ankle while walking down the stairs," Rory told him.

"Do something," Amy demanded.

"I can't do anything. I'm not a real Doctor," the Doctor explained.

"Then what's the point of you?" Amy asked him.

_Broke every bone  
>Call the doc on the phone<br>Yes I admit I'm accident prone  
>Need a health care loan<br>Such a danger zone  
>It's evident that I'm accident prone<em>

"You know I'm a nurse, right?" Rory asked her.

"Then you fix it," Amy said while shoving her foot in his face. Rory put his hand on top off her foot and lowered it.

"I'll fix it, you just have to calm down," Rory told her.

_It's one thing to be a klutz  
>and not to have a clue<br>But I am owning it  
>and if you're clumsy you should to<br>so to all my klutzy monsters  
>this anthem's for you<br>don't mistake me for Gaga  
>Call me Lady BooBoo<em>

"Does this happen a lot?" the Doctor asked them.

"You think she's bad now, you should've seen her when we were kids," Rory explained. He placed Amy on the floor and got up.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to our room to get my medical supplies."

_Stop falling  
>Stop falling<br>don't wanna get hurt anymore  
>Tripped over my feet<br>and walked into a glass door  
>Stop falling<br>stop falling  
>Ow I'm so sore<br>Went to sit on a chair  
>but missed and fell right to the floor<em>

After Rory left, the Doctor sat down with Amy to keep her company.

"How klutzy were you as a child?" he asked her.

"You don't even want to know," she said.

"Yes I do, tell me," the Doctor begged.

She sighed. "Fine, when I was a kid I always fell off the monkey bars and ran into things. I was in the hospital a lot as a kid."

"And you don't have any scars from all these trips to the hospital?" he asked.

"Oh, I have a ton; I just cover them up with make up."

_Myrtle in the ER  
>saying she's a walkin disaster<br>Doc better grab the plaster  
>Cause he's gonna have to cast her<br>If you see her on the street  
>You'll need a clearance of five feet<br>Cause the floor she's gonna eat  
>Best stay clear of all concrete<em>

"I'm back," Rory announced as he started walking down the stairs.

"Thank goodness," Amy said.

Rory sat back down on the floor. He took off Amy's shoe and began examining her ankle. "Tell me when it hurts." He began massaging her foot while slowly moving his hand along her foot until she yelled.

"That's where it hurts!"

"You'll be okay; it's just a minor sprain."

_Stop falling  
>Stop Falling<br>Don't wanna get hurt anymore  
>Tripped over my feet<br>and walked into a glass door  
>Stop falling<br>Stop falling  
>Ow I'm so sore<br>Went to sit on a chair  
>but missed and fell right to the floor<em>

"First things, first," Rory said while opening his first aid kit. "Take some Motrin." He untwisted the cap of the bottle he was holding and gave Amy two pills. She took them and put them in her mouth.

"Now I'm going to wrap your foot while the Doctor gets you an ice pack."

"Why do I have to get her an ice pack?" the Doctor asked.

"Because Amy can't walk and I'm wrapping her foot," Rory explained.

"Fine," the Doctor pouted as he walked out of the console room.

_Broke every bone  
>Call the doc on the phone<br>Yes I admit I'm accident prone  
>need a health care loan<br>such a danger zone  
>It's evident that I'm accident prone<em>

Rory began to wrap Amy foot.

"I'm very lucky that I married a nurse," Amy told him.

"I'm lucky too," he told her.

"Why, because I'm clumsy?" she asked him.

"No, because I always get to save you."

"Always a hopeless romantic."

_Accident prone  
>Accident prone<br>Got kicked out of the club  
>Cause I spilled someone's grub<br>and that's because I'm accident prone  
>Accident prone<br>Accident prone  
>And the song stops now<br>Cause I have to scream ow  
>and that's because I'm accident prone<em>

"Well, here's your ice pack," the Doctor said as he tossed it to Rory. "Now stop running around my TARDIS.

"She'll still manage to get hurt, Doctor," Rory told him.

"Joy."

**Haha. What did you think? I could totally imagine this happening. It would certainly develop Amy and Rory's characters more. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
